Not All Scars Can Be Seen
by Inked4Life
Summary: With the introduction of the surviving members of the tail section of the plane, Sawyer finds himself drawn to a certain young woman. SawyerOFC possibly Jack/OFC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I'm a huge Lost fan. Love the show. But I hate the whole Kate/Sawyer thing. I'm not even sure if I like the whole Kate/Jack thing because there is something about her I don't like.

Anyway that being said I think we all want to see Sawyer find himself a nice woman so I'm thrilled that the writers of the show Lost read my mind and had some of the people who were sitting in the tail section of the plane survive. However I don't want Sawyer with Ana…call me extremely picky but she isn't what I imagined him with.

So here's what I came up with and if you don't like it then I'm sorry. If you do like it then let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

She wondered if he had even remembered her. Of course he probably didn't. He didn't even give her a second glance when he and his two friends were finally freed from the makeshift prison. She should have felt slighted but their encounter had been so brief that it was not unlikely for him to forget. She kicked herself for giving him so much of her thoughts. Obviously he hadn't been as greatly affected by their meeting as her. But how could she not forget him. He was gorgeous. The rugged bad boy so many women wanted to in their beds.

She tried not to feel jealousy when he and Ana exchanged hostile flirtatious comments to each other. It was obvious to all there was a sexual attraction between the both of them. Why not? Ana was the take charge bossy bitch of the group and she was standing in the background. She also knew she had seen better days. The men's shirt she wore over the white - well once white - tank top completely swallowed her up. The jeans she wore were muddy and had several spots of blood she hadn't been able to wash out. The mountain boots she had taken off one of the dead were thankfully not too large and not to small. Her hair fell in stringy black around her face and her right cheek had a scar on it – a 'souvenir' from the plane crash.

"Hold up." Ana said after turning and seeing Sawyer come to a stop and then finally sit. "Moira hand me that water." Jerked out of her rambling thoughts Moira grabbed the water tied around her waist and then handed it to Ana. She watched as Ana gave the water to Sawyer and then they passed back comments. Married? Had he really asked her that? He had asked the same thing of her with that same look in his eye. Fucking-

"Alright. Let's getting going. We don't want to waste too much time." Ana said. Moira looked at Sawyer through the curtain of her as he passed Ana and continued walking. She caught Ana's eye and raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner. She couldn't blame Ana for her behavior. It wasn't like she had claim to Sawyer and Ana was an attractive woman. Unlike herself now with the scar on her cheek and the rest scattered across her body. Ana smiled and winked at her.

The accident had done more than scar Moira physically. It had scarred her mentally as well. Aside from coming too and seeing a piece of metal sticking through the chest cavity of her brother she endured a couple weeks of painful recovery as she had to be her own doctor and crudely piece her broken body together. The events over the past weeks leading to the fate of the other members that had been in the tail end of the plane also played heavily on her mind.

They knew of the 'Others' but they didn't seem to realize the dangers this damn island presented. Why were they so unaffected? Where things so much different on their side of the island. It was one of the major reasons they were headed towards the other side of the island to regroup with the other members of the surviving front end of the plane. Bernard was the most eager to get to the other survivors after having been told his wife was still alive. It still amazed Moira that he had known she was still alive, that he had felt it.

They marched on for several more hours. They made slow progress though what with the terrain and with the injured Sawyer. The constant stops so that he could rest were slowing them down and though Ana kept making snide comments to that they were only half hearted and everyone else seemed relieved when they could stop walking and sit for a few minutes.

It was only when Sawyer had finally collapsed succumbing to the gun shot he had sustained. The amount of blood he had lost as well as the fact the injury was untreated and the possibility of infection was presenting it self his body could no longer keep up and his had passed out. Moira had instantly sprung into action. She was after all a doctor. Sure a pediatric doctor but she still knew all the ins and outs of the medical practice.

She grabbed the edges of the shirt surrounding the bullet wound tearing it apart so she could have a better unobstructed view of it. She didn't smell the tell tale stench of gangrene but that didn't mean that there wasn't some sort of underlying infection. She opened the water and poured it over the wound cleaning away some of the dried blood. She knew the bullet was not in the wound which was a good thing. There didn't appear to be any major damage done. Hesitantly she probed the wound with her finger. Nothing. She sat back rubbing her forehead.

"What do you need?" Ana asked squatting down next to her. Moira looked over at her and her eyes fell on the gun she had tucked into the belt around her jeans.

"The gun. Actually a bullet. I need the gun powder." Moira explained when Ana threw her a questioning glance. Ana seemed reluctant to have to give up one of the precious bullets but soon consented and opened the barrel plucking one out. She bit the bottom and pulled it apart handing the larger portion of it with the powder still in it to Moira.

She was insane. She wasn't even sure if this was going to work but she had to try. The gun powder would help to cauterize the bleeding and hopefully stop any infection. Once they reached the other side of island the other doctor – a Jack – would be able to help out better. They seemed to have a better handle on medical supplies.

With a silent prayer Moira poured the black powder into the wound then reached into her jean pocket and pulled out the Bic lighter. She really wished she had a cigarette to go with it. Holding her breath she held it to the wound and then flicked it.

Sawyer jerked awake screaming and his good arm had come up, his hand clasping around Moira's throat. He muttered a curse and stared at her. She clawed at his hand trying to break free and just before she was sure she would pass out Ana had pulled him off of her and Sawyer had once again passed out.

Moira fell back on the ground gasping for breath. She had survived a plane crash to only have almost lost her life to a man she was trying to save. Oh the fucking irony.

A/N: In no way am I a doctor - I'm just pretending hence the reason this is called fiction. I'm not even sure if gunpowder can even be used in that way so just roll with me here folks.


	3. Chapter 3

"_**I can't believe you are just going to up and leave our little world here. I mean Australia? What's there?" Moira looked at the petite blonde nurse that looked at her from the other side of the nurse's station. Moira smirked and looked around the halls of the pediatric ICU. What's there? Something other than what was around her now.**_

"_**It's only going to be for fourteen days. I think you can survive that long without me. Besides, I said I was going to bring you back all kinds of goodies. Just don't expect a boomerang. I hear it's illegal to transport those in your suitcase now. Regulations and all." Moira said. She scratched the rest of her note on the clipboard in front of her and then handed it back to the nurse. She pocketed her pen and then when her pager began to go off she pulled it out of the other pocket.**_

_**Moira frowned. The Emergency room. She picked up the handset of the phone and dialed the numbers connecting her to the E.R.**_

"_**Yeah this is Dr. Bennet. Injuries? How far out? Isn't Dr. Michaels covering down there? Fine. I'll be right down." Moira hung up the phone and then sighed.**_

"_**What's up?" Moira looked over at the nurse.**_

"_**A pile up. A school bus was involved. Kindergarteners. Dr. Michaels' needs a little help and doesn't want some resident fucking things up." Moira said. She gave a little wave and then headed towards the bank of elevators.**_

"_**Dr. Sheppard please call the O.R. Dr. Jack Sheppard please call the O.R." A disembodied voice called over the hospital intercom system.**_

_**When the elevators opened Moira jumped on and then leaned against the back of the car. Pushing a strand of her black hair back from her porcelain skin she closed her eyes and willed herself to get through another day of seeing the broken bodies of children. Just another day.**_

"We'll rest here for ten minutes." Ana said. The group stumbled along the rocky coastline. Moira sank down onto to her knees and grabbed the water she was carrying. Making sure to not gulp the water and only drink a little bit, she then passed it on. She glanced over to Sawyer. He was on his knees as well; leaning heavily on the weapon he had been given. His arm hung loosely at his side and his color was pale.

Moira pushed herself up and then walked slowly over to him. She was leery of approaching him. He had been out of it when he finally came to early. He hadn't remembered that he had nearly choked her to death. When she was standing over him, her shadow falling across him he finally looked up.

"What do you want?" He asked. She sighed and then lowered herself to his level resting her butt on her heels.

"I just wanted to see how the wound looks." She said softly. She noticed that he didn't seem to have as much fight left in as when they had first come across the three men. The loss of blood, pain, and fatigue were finally getting to him.

"Where'd you learn that trick with the bullet powder?" Sawyer asked as he let her lift the makeshift bandage from his shoulder. "You a doctor some something?" He asked. Moira looked at him.

"I'm a doctor. A pediatric doctor which works out well for you doesn't it?" Moira asked. She normally wasn't so rude to people but his defensive attitude from the very beginning was slowly beginning to wear on her patience.

"What is it with me getting stuck with smart ass doctors?" Sawyer asked more to himself than to her. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. The wound didn't appear to be bleeding anymore. The wound actually looking a lot better. She silently congratulated herself on her thinking of the bullet powder. Not that she had plans on using such a procedure again it would certainly make for an interesting story if she ever got off this damn island.

"_**Dr. Bennet. Good job in there." Moira pulled off the bloody gloves she was wearing and shot a glance at the doctor coming into the room she occupied.**_

"_**Dr. Michaels'. I'm not really sure how good a job I did. I could only do so much for him. He pretty much was DOA." Moira said. She pulled at the yellow paper apron she was wearing and tossed it into the garbage. The poor boy she was been working on was so far gone but her instinct to preserve life had kicked in and she had tried several desperate measures to bring him back. At one point she had been sure she would live but it didn't last long and she has regretfully had to pronounce him just moments ago. The hardest task was yet to come and that involved letting the parents of the sweet little six year old know their son was dead.**_

"**_You did well. It's always a pleasure to see you down here in the E.R." She watched as Dr. Michael's left the room and then turned her back to the door. She silently let the sobs wrack her body. The tears began to spill down her face and she was consumed with the quilt that she hadn't been able to save the boy. She knew that there would be patients that she couldn't save but still each death got to her and she felt the pain of their loss._**

_**Quickly she dried her eyes and took in gulps of air to calm herself. When she finally felt she had herself under control she left the room and headed down the busy hallway to the waiting room. Several sets of parents were perched on the still plastic chairs. Others milled around the room waiting anxiously for word.**_

_**When she stepped into the room all focus fell on her. She sighed and looked around at the expectant faces.**_

"**_Mr. and Mrs. Solomon?"_**

"So what's a good word, doc?" Sawyer said turning his head to look at Moira. She rolled her eyes and then pulled the bandage back over his shoulder. She turned her eyes to meet his. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at her and then his eyes traveled down to the scar on her cheek barely visible through the curtain of her hair.

Moira sat back and turned her head to look back at Ana. Ana nodded and then told everyone it was time to get going. With a couple of groans everyone began to get up.

"No. Maybe in a different life." Moira said to Sawyer and then stood up. She held her hand out to him and helped him up to his feet. He gave a one more look before she turned and then headed off after the others. He stood there for a moment trying to remember why the black hair and impossibly green eyes seemed to spark a memory to him. With a shake of his head to began to walk.


	4. Chapter 4

**_She was cute. Long black hair pulled back from her pale skin. When she had turned her head he had caught a glimpse of her pale green eyes. She was tall but no too tall and she was slender with curves in all the right places._**

_**He had watched as a couple of dumb asses had tried picking her up. He was still reeling from one pick up line. Some prick had actually asked her if she would help him understand the phrase 'down under' but the guy was thinking more in the sexual sense. **_

_**He had watched as she has finished off a couple Gin and Tonics. While is wasn't necessarily one to hit on a woman at a bar, especially one who looked as if she was drinking to get drunk, he found himself getting up from his small table in the corner and walking over to her.**_

_**He sat on a stool near and ordered himself another beer. He sat there patiently not knowing exactly why he was sitting there. Did he really want to talk to her?**_

"_**Names Sawyer. I couldn't help but overhear that you were an American." He said finally. He watched as she turned her attention to him. She smiled and he watched as she cast him a quick glance over.**_

"_**Hi. I'm Moira. Moira Bennet."**_

Sawyer opened his eyes. He was unsure of where he was at first but a quick glance around helped wipe some of the fog from his mind. The small group he was traveling in were all resting. Some were sleeping. He spotted Eko and that spit fire Ana off to the side talking quietly. He thought he noticed them shoot a glance in his direction.

He shifted his position slightly and groaned when his arm brushed up to roughly against a rock. Pain was good wasn't it? It meant that he still had feeling in his arm and that he wasn't going to loose it. He told himself that over and over again. He would be pissed if he made it through all the shit he had been through only to loose his fucking arm from a gun shot wound.

"How are you feeling?" He looked up at the black haired woman who turned out to be a kid doctor. "Wait. That's a dumb question I guess." She said. He smirked at her blush.

"That would be a fair assessment doc." He said. His memory came flooding back to him. And he peered at the woman closely. It couldn't be, could it?

"I know you." He said. She had quickly raised her eyes and stared at him for the briefest of moments. It was all he needed. The pale green eyes were a give away. "Moira Bennet. Gin and Tonic." He said. She smiled and then slowly nodded her head. The action made the scar on her cheek more visible.

She noticed him starring at it and her head ducked down bringing a curtain of hair to cover it. She pointed questioningly towards his wound and he nodded his head. He watched her as she slowly pulled the bandage away and look at his wound. He tore his eyes from her and looked at it himself.

"Damn. That is certainly going to leave a nasty little scar." He said and then mentally kicked himself.

"Yeah well we'd hate to mar your good looks wouldn't we?" Moira said through a clenched jaw. She proceeded to poke around the wound and when she pressed a little too heavily in one area causing him to yell out he couldn't help but wonder if she did it on purpose.

"Looks like you'll live." She said after putting the bandage back in place. When she went to rise and leave Sawyer grabbed her arm. She frowned and looked at him. He couldn't help but notice that her eyes seemed to be darker. Interesting he thought to him.

"Listen I'm…sorry about that. I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean it. Got it. Don't worry about it." She said tersely. Sawyer sighed and when she pulled on her arm he reluctantly let go of it. He watched as she walked over to Ana and Eko.

"_**So why are you here?" Sawyer asked. Moira smiled and took a sip of the new drink he had gotten her. He watched as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.**_

"_**Well my brother and I came here together. My twin brother. We were actually born here but were adopted by an American couple when we were still babies." She paused. He motioned for her to continue. "Okay no laughing but we came here hoping we could find our birth parents." She said. He nodded his head.**_

"_**Why would I laugh about that?" He asked. **_

"_**Well most people laugh when I tell them that. They all then proceed to tell me that how most adopted people have such a difficult time finding their birth parents. I know what the chances are but still it's something that I – my brother and I – want to do." She said. She blushed slightly. **_

"_**Well sugar, I'm not like most people. I hope you find what you're looking for." He said. She smiled brightly.**_

"_**So your turn. Why are you here?" Sawyer paused. He looked ahead considering what to say.**_

"_**I'm looking for someone too actually. Someone who had an impact on my life." He said. **_

"Alright, let's get going." Ana said gaining the attention of everyone. She looked over at Sawyer. She had that smirk on her face that he was growing to hate very much. "Think you can manage to get a little further before you drop?" She asked. Sawyer smiled to keep himself from saying what he really wanted to say.

"Sugar I can go for as long as you want." He said pushing himself up.


	5. Chapter 5

"**_Some one needed a consult?" Moira asked walking into the room. She glanced around the room and took Dr. Sheppard standing next to a nurse. A little girl was in the bed and her parents were standing to the side of the room anxiously holding each other's hands. _**

"_**Dr. Bennet. I was hoping I could get your opinion on how the patient's presenting." Moira inwardly cringed at the way he worded that. **_

"_**Okay. What do we have?" She said walking further into the room. Instead of walking over to Dr. Sheppard she was walked over the bed and smiled down at the little girl. "Hi sweetie. Not feeling good?" She asked. The little girl looked up at Moira and shook her head. "So tell me what hurts." She asked. **_

Moira stood in the doorway and watched the brunette sitting with Sawyer. The woman was taking a wet rag and slowly running it along Sawyer's perspiring forehead. It was obvious to Moira that the woman has some strong feelings for the man. What those feelings were she was unsure.

She turned from the room and started to head to the main room of the hatch. She had seen the Dharma logo on the walls and knew that whatever this underground building was it was connected somehow to the building they had called 'home' these past weeks.

"I thought you looked familiar and then when you introduced yourself it came to me." Moira let a squeak in surprise and held her hand over her heart. She glanced to her right and saw Jack standing in the entrance of an intersecting hallway. "What are the chances that two doctors on the payroll at the same hospital end up stranded on the same island?" He asked smiling. Moira smiled back.

She wasn't overly familiar with Dr. Jack Sheppard but she has worked with him a few times. It had been a bit of shock to realize that he was the doctor they were going to encounter. She frowned slightly remembering the events leading up to finally meeting the other survivors. She still couldn't grasp exactly what had caused Ana's slight mental break down. She wanted to corner her and try to understand but she also knew she didn't want to upset her. She was one of the few people she counted as a friend and friends were especially important at this time in her life.

"So you and Ana? You know each other?" Moira said breaking from her thoughts. Jack looked off to the side but Moira still managed notice some emotion cross over his face.

"Yeah. We met at the airport bar." He said. He kept it short and didn't explain more so Moira didn't push it.

"So how is Sawyer?" Moira asked changing the subject. Jack looked down the hall in the direction of the room Sawyer was in.

"He's septic. The infection's in his blood. I gave him something for that so now it's just a waiting game to see if the medication can reverse it." He said his demeanor changing quickly to the down to business doctor she knew he was. He went on to explain some more of his condition.

Noticing moment out of the corner of her eye Moira turned slightly and saw the brunette woman walking towards them. She was looking between both Moira and Jack and her expression was one of curiosity of pain. Moira couldn't help but wonder if the pain was because of Sawyer's condition.

"Jack?" Kate asked. Jack looked at Kate for a moment and then apologized and introduced the two women. He finished the introductions telling Kate that Moira was a doctor he knew from the same hospital. Moira bit her tongue wondering why he was explaining their acquaintance as anything more than what it was. She did however notice the look of surprise of Kate's face.

"You know Jack then? Wow. Seems Jack's running into a lot of people that know him from the past." Moira caught the biting undertone of Kate's comment. What was this woman playing at? Moira couldn't help but wonder. Feeling the need to get away as quickly as possible Moira mumbled something about needing to find Ana and then sped down the corridor.

_**Moira walked out of the room with Jack by her side. She knew he was slightly irritated with the way she handled things in there but she really didn't care.**_

"_**Do you mind if I scrub in on this?" He asked looking up quickly from the notes he was scribbling into the chart. Moira stopped walking and turned to face him. He noticed she had stopped and did the same finally looking up from and meeting her eyes.**_

"_**Yes. But I have a small request." Jack quirked an eyebrow and slipped the chart under his arm. "Let me handle talking to the parents and to little Meghan." Moira continued. She walked away and left a confused Jack in her wake.**_

Moira found Ana back in the large main room of the hatch. She was standing there with Eko and Libby. They were joined by several members of the new group and questions were being thrown at them in rapid fire form. Moira quietly joined the group and though she didn't want to be singled out she found she soon was.

"So this is the other doctor. Name's Locke." Moira looked at the elder man and smiled at him. She shook his outstretched hand. Introductions were soon done and Moira was feeling a little overwhelmed.

"So Moira. When you have a moment maybe you can come to the beach and meet Claire and Aaron. Maybe even give Aaron your pediatric seal of approval?" Charlie asked. Moira laughed and told him that she would certainly do that although she didn't think she needed since Jack was a capable doctor.

Stories were exchanged. Accounts of everything each group had endured. After awhile everyone start to part ways. When Moira noticed Ana move off to an empty corner of the room and sit down on the floor. She excused herself and went to join Ana.

"Hey." Moira said sinking down on to the floor next to her. Ana continued to stare at her hands even though she nodded at Moira. "Want to talk?" Moira asked. She didn't want to push her but she also knew that what had happened out there in the jungle was caused by something in Ana's past.

"No. I just…I just need to deal with this on my own." Ana said finally turning her head to look at Moira. Moira smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"Okay. Well…I'm gonna find us something to eat." Moira said and then with a gentle nudge of her shoulder to Ana's she got up and went in search of some food.

"**_Mr. and Mrs. Goodwin?" Moira asked pulling the surgically hat off her head. The couple rose from their chairs and looked at her anxiously. When she smiled she saw the tension lift from their bodies. "Meghan's doing great. She's in post-op right now and as soon as she's finished there you can see her in Recovery." Moira continued._**

"_**And the tumor?" Asked Mrs. Goodwin. Moira nodded.**_

"_**Dr. Sheppard and I were able to remove the tumor from her spinal column. She'll have to have some chemotherapy and I would also recommend a round of radiation therapy." When she noticed the concerned exchange between the two parents she went on. "Now that's nothing to be worried about. It's something that we suggest for all cancer patients. It's a good measure situation to make sure that anything that we might have missed is taken care of. You don't have a thing to worry about." **_

_**After talking a little bit more with the couple Moira excused herself and made her way to post-op. On the way she stopped at the hospital's gift shop and bought a small stuffed bear saying 'Get Well'. She needed something to give to the little girl who reminded her so much of her little sister.**_

"Moira?" Moira turned and was surprised to see Kate standing behind her. The brunette woman came a little closer and stood there for a minute looking off to the side as though she were trying her best to figure out what she wanted to say.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you were able to do for Sawyer." Kate said finally. Moira's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm not really sure that I did all that much-"

"No you did a lot. Sawyer's…well Sawyer's an asshole but he's a pretty decent guy and I really appreciate all you were able to do." Kate interrupted. Moira smiled.

"Of course. I know Sawyer." It was Kate's turn to raise her eyebrows questioningly and Moira continued to explain what she meant. "What I mean is that I met him in Australia. At a bar and well he left an impression." Moira said. She didn't know what to make of the expression on Kate's face but she turned and left her standing there. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of the woman but there was something about Kate that Moira wasn't sure she liked.


	6. Chapter 6

"**_Mitch? You did remember to get some postcards for mom, right?" Moira asked the man sitting next to her in the airport lobby. The dark haired man sitting next to her looked stricken and then swore silently. Moira laughed and then grabbed his arm dragging him up from the chair and into one of the nearby airport gift shops._**

"**_What would I do with out you?" Mitch asked. Moira rolled her eyes and steered him to the rack that held a large assortment of postcards ranging from tasteful with shots of the many beaches and buildings located in the country down to the risqué with large men or woman with skimpy swimsuits and witty remarks._**

"**_You'd be lost. You can't live without me and I can't live without you. We may be fraternal but we are twins non the less." Moira said. And there was no denying they were related. They were the same height, had the same dark hair and pale green eyes. _**

"**_Yeah well...help me pick out a card because unlike you I have no skill at that." Mitch said. Moira laughed and helped him pick out several to take home to their mother. They had then spent a few more minutes looking over all the other trinkets available in the shop and ended up buying more items. One could never have to many souvenirs or gifts to bring home. As they left the shop Moira smiled brightly at a young boy entering with his father._**

"**_Come on Walt." _**

Moira came awake and for a moment forgot where she was. She looked around the room she was in and for a moment had thought she had one of those rare one night stands one wishes they hadn't had. Slowly realization came flooding back to her and she placed her hands over her eyes. Mitch. She had been dreaming about him again and now awake and knowing she would see him she began to cry.

She rolled to her side and pulled the blanket up to her face to try and muffle the sound of her sobs. The last thing she wanted was someone to come in and hear her. She hated to cry and worse yet she hated to have others see her cry. It was a weak emotion one that she didn't have time for but unfortunately an emotion she had all the same.

"You okay?" Moira started when she heard the deep voice from the doorway. She quickly dried her face on the blanket and then turned towards the doorway. Sawyer stood there leaning against the doorjamb and even though he was still pale and rough looking from being septic he was still gorgeous. Moira had to avert her eyes so she wasn't caught feasting on the skin revealed by the black wife beater he wore.

"Um…yeah, I'm fine. Just…well having a female moment." Moira said pushing the blanket off of her and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. It was only after she had sat up she realized her mistake. She had gone to bed in only a small shirt and her underwear. She swore and grabbed the blanket wrapping it around her tightly. She tried not to blush fiercely when she heard Sawyer chuckle.

"Well then…" Sawyer said and Moira let her eyes rise and meet his. She waited for him to continue on but he just stood there silently. "Did you ever find your parents?" He finally asked and Moira gasped.

"Wow I'm impressed. You remembered." Moira said smiling slightly. Sawyer grinned and looked away.

"I'm a Southern gentleman. We make it a habit of listening to the ladies so we can get on their graces. Charm them." Sawyer said. Moira bit her lip at the implied words. Had he meant to charm her?

"Uh…Well no, I didn't but thank you for asking." Moira said. She rose from the bed still clutching the blanket around her.

"You're brother…?" Sawyer asked. Moira's face fell and she looked down at the floor. "I see. I'm sorry." Sawyer said quietly gathering from her reaction that he hadn't been lucky.

"Thanks." Moira mumbled. They stood there in awkward silence neither knowing exactly what to say to the other. Moira began to feel self conscious wondering why he had even bothered to come to talk to her. He had seemed to be quite interested in Ana just the other day and now here he stood talking to her.

"So I came to say thank you for what you did." Sawyer said pushing himself up from the leaning position he had on the door way. She nodded her head. "See you around Doc." He said and with a nod of his head he turned and left.

Moira stood there in the room staring at the door way with a slight smile on her face.

"…_**and thank you for flying Oceanic." The flight attendant signed off the intercom and then began her pre flight preparation. Moira looked over at Mitch and he winked at her.**_

"**_If we go down, I'm depending on you to save me. You are the doctor. All I can do is sue the airline." He said jokingly. Moira laughed and punched him._**

"**_Shut up. You've probably just jinxed the flight stupid." Moira said. "And because of that I'm not saving you." Mitch rolled his eyes and then turned his attention back to the passengers in the back of the airplane._**

**_Moira looked out the window of the plane and took in the last view of the country that she and Mitch had been born to. Regretfully they had not found their biological parents and the trail they had been following went cold. In the end it was probably all for the best. They both had mixed feelings on finding their real parents. _**

_**Slowly the plane began to move and line up for take-off. She looked over at Mitch when she felt him reach over and grab her hand. He smiled and gently squeezed her hand.**_

Moira exited the shower and actually felt like she was human. She was almost tempted to stand underneath the shower all day but she knew she couldn't do that. She had almost cried when she washed her hair. Now standing there in a towel she decided to do something she hadn't done yet.

The mirror was fogged up and she reached up to wipe the steam from the surface but her hand stopped just before she could do it. She watched her hand tremble a little and then taking a deep breath moved her hand forward and across the mirror.

She gasped when she saw herself. Her hair was tucked behind her ears and the scar was visible enough. She reached up tentatively and touched the skin around the scar. It was still a bright pink and it was slightly jagged. It stretched from just about the corner of her mouth and ran to along her cheekbone towards her ear.

She glanced down and looked at the scar on her upper chest above her sternum. It was wider the thin line on her cheek but it hadn't been quite as deep. She had a few other scars on her arms and one on her leg. After looking at her self and finally seeing the damage done she began to feel tears well up.

"I look like fucking Frankenstein's bride." Moira murmured. She balled her hands into fists and willed her self not to cry. "Jesus. Stop crying M. You're not helping your situation here." Shaking her head she grabbed the comb on the sink counter and began to savagely pull it through her hair.

"I don't know Doc, that might leave you bald." Moira screamed and then whirled around to face Sawyer standing in the doorway…again.

"Jesus-fucking-Christ!" Moira yelled holding her hand over her heart. "You've got to stop doing that!" She continued.

Sawyer chuckled and then walked further into the bathroom. It was only when he came to stand near her that Moira realized she was still only in her towel. She clutched it tighter to her body.

"Quite a few marks you got there, Doc. And no you don't look like Frankenstein's bride…you look…well you're certainly easy on the eyes." Sawyer said and Moira couldn't help but smile because of how uncomfortable he looked just then.

"That's sweet of you to say…but…these scars aren't exactly doing me any beauty favors. Sorry I took so long. I'll get out of your way." Moira said. She turned and grabbed her things and then made to walk past him. Before she could though he grabbed her upper arm and held her there.

"The scars don't take away from your beauty, Moira. You're a beautiful woman and those scars don't hide that fact any bit." He said. He hadn't looked at her until he finished and then he lifted his eyes to stare intently into her own. Moira felt the air leave her lungs and couldn't seem to find anymore to breath in.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there staring into each others eyes but eventually the hold he had on her arm altered and she found her self stepping back slightly from him.

"Th... Thank you Sawyer." She breathed and when she only received a little nod of his head she turned and quickly left the room. She stopped only when she reached the bedroom she had used and when the door was shut she leaned heavily against it.

What was she getting herself into and could she trust her self around a man like Sawyer? A man that reminded her too much of a past she would rather forget?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Here's another chapter!**

"Moira? Want to play a few holes?" Sawyer looked over as Jack approached Moira on the couch. She had her long tan legs curled up underneath her and she was reading some book that seemed to have really grabbed her attention because she had been reading it for the past few hours.

"Golf? There's a course here?" Moira asked looking up from her book with shock. He should have figured that she would play golf. She was a God damned doctor. Didn't they all play golf?

"Well not really a course. Hurley set up a couple of holes after he found some clubs." Jack explained smiling. When Jack leaned his arms on the back of the couch bringing himself closer to Moira Sawyer had to remind himself that he had no claim over the woman.

"Sure. Just let me use the bathroom and then I'll meet up with you at the door." Moira said uncurling herself and rising to her feet. Jack nodded and then headed off while Moira paused to stretch her body. He admired her body and the way the shirt she wore rose slightly revealing a toned flat stomach.

Sawyer forced his attention elsewhere before he was caught looking at her. There was something about that woman that getting to him. He couldn't figure it out.

"Here's to finding the people we are looking for." Moira said holding up her drink and toasting. Sawyer smiled and lifted his as well before drinking.

"**_So where's that brother of yours anyway?" Sawyer asked. Moira laughed and he found he liked the sound of her laugh more and more._**

"**_He found himself a local girl and I don't even want to know what they are doing." Moira said. She fished into the bag she had laying on the floor at her feet and dug out a pack of cigarettes. _**

_**Sawyer set his beer down and leaned forward slightly. The smell of her perfume flooded his senses. A nice smell, nothing overpowering.**_

"**_You want to get out here and go someplace…private?" He boldly asked. He watched as one perfect arched eyebrow rose and a faint smile played on her lips. There was interest written all over her face._**

"**_Yeah." She breathed. Sawyer smirked and then they finished off their drinks. He wasn't sure what made him ask her. He hadn't planned on doing it. It just happened. _**

"So you and the woman doc know each other, huh?" Sawyer looked up from the crumpled letter he was re-reading. He smirked at Kate's question. Was she jealous?

"You could say that." Sawyer said. He kept the answer short and sweet letting her decide just how well they knew other. Kate looked off to the side and then shook her head.

"How are you feeling?" She asked changing the subject. She was jealous and Sawyer found that…interesting. He was never able to get an exact hold on Kate. She was a hard one to read, to understand.

"Better." Sawyer said. He folded the letter up and then put it in his back jeans pocket. He stood up and stood in front of Kate looking down at her.

"Good." She said and then walked away. Before he turned to head off in the other direction he caught her look back over her shoulder at him. Definitely jealous.

"Why don't you follow me back to my hotel?" Sawyer said while they stood outside the bar next to their rental cars.

"**_Sounds good." She turned to get in her car but Sawyer reached out and grabbed her arm turning her around. He moved closer and pressed his body against hers, pinning her against the door to her car._**

_**Her breathing sped up and when he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers she moaned low her throat. The sound hit him like a ton of bricks and the gentle kiss he had planned became more aggressive. His tongue sought out entrance into her mouth and when he got it he thrust in and groaned at the intimacy of it.**_

_**Who knows how long they stood their kisses and touching. He did know that if his damn cell phone hadn't begun to ring loudly he may have tried to fuck her right there. He pulled back and cursed harshly before pulling the damn thing out of his pocket.**_

"**_This had fucking better be good." He kept his body pressed hard against hers. His eyes keeping contact with her pale green ones. He almost got lost in them until he heard what the voice on the other line had to say._**

"**_I think I found him." Sawyer listened further and then closed the phone. He sighed and then traced the curve of her cheek with his finger._**

"**_I'm sorry doc but I'm gonna have to take a rain check on tonight. Something's come up and I've got to go." He said. He saw the disappointment flicker across her face and then she smiled._**

"**_Maybe we next meet."_**

It was some time later that he saw her again. She was laughing at something Jack had said. He couldn't help but frown and clench his hands into fists. Was he jealous? Jesus H. Christ. This woman had some fucking control over him.

"Hi." He looked up again and smiled when Moira stood before him. She smiled and then nodded towards the letter he held in his hands.

"What's that?" Sawyer looked at it. Should he show her? He laughed and then folded it up.

"It's just a letter someone wrote a long time ago. I like to read it every now and then again to remind myself." He answered. She shook her head not understanding completely.

"Remind yourself of what?" She asked sitting down in the seat across from him. He rolled his shoulders slightly to ease the tension that had settled there. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted to divulge any information about himself to her. At least the kind that would tend to scare of most.

"Everything. So did you and Jack have a good round of golf?" Sawyer asked and then instantly regretted saying it. It made him sound exactly like what he didn't want to admit to.

"Yeah. You play golf?" She asked and he could tell from her wide smile that she knew it was eating him that she had been with Jack.

"Hell no, I do not play golf. Do I look like someone that plays golf?" He asked laughing. Moira laughed as well.

"You look like someone who enjoys sports. Golf is a sport." Moira said. Sawyer grinned.

"Honey Golf is not a sport. It's a…hobby. And while I do love my sports I do not love Golf. I like to see a little more action in my sports. More sweat. More hands on." He said. He knew exactly when she began to think he was talking about something more than golf. Her already impossibly green eyes seemed to pale more and the pupils dilated. He winked at her and was amazed when she blushed slightly.

"Oh." She said and he chuckled to himself at her bashfulness.

"Maybe sometime later you and I can play a real sport." He said and grinned when she looked up at him and smiled.

**A/N: I don't know if I like this chapter. It just doesn't seem to work for me. What do you all think?**


	8. Chapter 8

"**_God! Could you be any dumber?" He screamed before tossing the plate of food against the wall. Moira jumped and stared at the mess that was created. She could feel the tears starting but she bit her lip to keep from shedding them._**

"**_I'm sorry." She said softly. She cried out in pain when he jerked her head back by her hair._**

"**_Clean up this mess you fucking bitch." He yelled before stalking off to the living room._**

_**Moira moved from her chair and began to pick up the broken pieces of plate and the food on the floor. She stopped when a pair of sneakers came into her sight. She looked up and met the pained expression on her brother's face.**_

"**_Fuck him." He whispered. Mitch bent down and helped her pick up the mess. "Soon. Soon we'll be gone." He said. Moira nodded her head. Soon seemed so far away at that moment._**

Moira bent at the waist and picked up some shells on the sand. She examined them and then sent them flying into the ocean. Boredom – it was probably what killed most people lost on deserted islands. Boredom made one think about things. Things that one didn't normally want to think about.

Moira sank to the beach and wrapped her arms around her bent legs. She liked to stay busy. It helped her forget. Unfortunately there wasn't much do that kept her busy. She didn't miss the constant hiding for the dangers the 'Others' posed. It was just that on this side of the island things were more…laid back. She didn't feel the constant never ending fear as much as when it was just the five of them.

She turned her head and looked down the beach. No one else seemed busy either. People were milling around, talking and having fun. While she wasn't a social outcast she still felt like an outsider.

Her gaze landed on Sawyer sitting on the beach and Kate cutting his hair. They were laughing at something Kate had said and Moira couldn't help the pang of jealousy that overcame her. She couldn't get a handle on Kate. She was a hard one to read. Moira looked away and cursed her stupidity. It was foolish to waster her time mooning over some guy that obviously was easily branded a womanizer in the real world.

"Mi. What's up?" Moira turned and watched Hurley approach her. She smiled at him. She loved his positive attitude. He made her laugh and seemed he was always there just when she needed him most.

"What's up Hurley?" She said motioning for him to sit with her.

"Nothing much. Just out walking around and saw you sitting here. Thought you might like some company." Moira smirked.

"What makes you think I want company?" Moira asked smiling. Hurley rolled his eyes.

"'Cause I can tell. So what's wrong?" Hurley asked. He put his arm around her shoulder and Moira laid her head on his. She sighed and then shook her head.

"The boredom. It's consuming. It makes me think and thinking is not what I want to do. I don't want to start remembering…" Moira said. She stopped herself before she went on.

"I won't even try and pretend that I understand what you are going through. I won't even try and offer you advice but you know that I'll always listen." Hurley said. Moira turned her head and looked at him. She wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and nodded.

"I know. Thank you." She whispered.

"**_I was doing some research and apparently _****_there are lots of different places that can offer help in finding biological parents. It costs but well what doesn't cost money?" Mitch said walking into Moira's room. She looked up from the journal she was writing in. _**

"**_We could put some posts on the websites and then see if anyone could offer a little free advice or point us in the right direction. We have some idea of were we are from so that should be a good start." Moira said. Mitch plopped down on the bed next to her and looked at the print outs he had._**

"**_Did…did he say anything before he left for work?" Mitch asked. Moira looked at him and shook her head._**

"**_No. He woke up. Got ready and then left." She said with a great deal of relief in her voice. Every night when they got home from school it was a waiting game to see just what kind of mood their 'father' would be in when he woke up. _**

"**_Mom said something about a pay raise the plant was supposed to be getting. That's a good thing. Hopefully it will keep him in a good mood." Mitch said. Moira dared not let herself get excited about the prospect of that happening. There was always something that set of his anger. _**

"**_We'll see." She said looking back down at her journal._**

"Have I mentioned that I can make a great coconut and banana daiquiri?" Moira looked up when Sawyer materialized out of no where. She was picking up the bag of coconuts and bananas that she has just finished collecting.

"Not that is a surprise. I didn't picture you as a mixed drink kind of fella." Moira answered back laughing. Sawyer smiled and walked further into the clearing that she was standing in.

"No I'm not but there have been quite a few women in my life that have enjoyed them." Moira raised and eyebrow at him. He chuckled. "Family members, sugar. My Aunt loved those fruity drinks." He explained. He reached out with his good arm and grabbed the bag she was holding. A true Southern gentleman.

"Ah, I see." Moira said. They stood there staring at each for a few moments before Moira turned her attention to the side. "I like the hair cut." She murmured.

"Do ya?" He asked stepped closer. Moira felt like the jungle had suddenly turned into a leafy sauna. "You know we never got around to discussing that rain check…" Moira stopped breathing. She looked up at Sawyer and suddenly felt like she would pass out.

"Right…the rain check." She said faking nonchalance. It didn't work so well.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. I can tell you haven't. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." He said. She gasped slightly.

She watched as he lowered his head slightly. She heard the sound of the bag of fruit was dropped on the ground, the rapid pace of both of them breathing, the sound of the twig snapping-

Moira's head snapped to the side at the same time as Sawyer. They watched the spot he had just come through and then both groaned when Charlie came into view.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" He asked looking between the both of them expectantly. Sawyer took a few steps back and looked at Moira.

"I'll catch up with later sugar." He said softly before turning and disappearing into the trees. Moira sighed and then reached down and retrieved dinner.

"What? Did I interrupt something?" Charlie asked walking up to her and looking over his shoulder to where Sawyer had gone to. Moira smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Charlie." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

**_"Oh God! Over here! Quick!" Moira heard the woman shouting. She slowly opened her eyes and then promptly shut them when the sun blinded her. She tried again this time lifting her hand to _****_shield her eyes. Her arm felt that it was weighted down though._**

_**"Wh...what happened?" She managed to gasp out. There was an odd pressure on her chest and she found she was having some difficulty breathing. No sooner had she asked the question that the horrible memory of the events on the plane came crashing down on her. The turbulence and then the airplane eventually breaking apart. She felt the tears falling from her eyes and then quickly turned to her side where she brother was supposed to be sitting. **_

_**Moira heard the screaming but didn't realize it was herself. Her mind still grasping the sight she was met with. Her brother's lifeless body was still strapped into the seat next to her. The large piece of metal sticking through his chest a clear indication that he was dead.**_

**_Moira fought against the hand holding her still but soon her energy began to fail and she was having trouble focusing. Her vision began to blur. Just before she succumbed to the darkness she watched as a blonde haired woman and a tall black man came running towards her._**

"Ana!" Moira called as she approached the area where the woman had set up her sleeping area. She was far from the rest of the group seeking solitude. Moira keel to her knees next to Ana and smiled. "I haven't seen you in a few days." Moira said. Ana shrugged and continued to chop at the branch she had.

"Yeah well I've been busy setting things up." Ana said in her usual short manner. Moira nodded her head. She had heard that Jack was looking to set up an "Army" of sorts amongst the group. In order to make them all stronger and able to deal with the Others. After Jack, Locke, Sawyer and Kate had returned and a select few had been informed of what had transpired preparations where being made to ready for anything the Others were willing to throw at them. Moira was still unsure of what exactly they could do against them.

"I heard about the plan to assemble an 'army'." Moira said. Ana looked over at her and nodded her head. "Do you think it's possible?" Moira asked. Ana stopped sharpening the peace of wood into a point and stared out at the ocean.

"I'm not sure. This is a group of peaceable people. While there are a handful of people with some military background not everyone is capable of it. I don't know. But then human nature is to protect oneself so it could be possible." Ana finally said.

They sat there for a few more minutes mostly in silence before Jack came walking over to where they sat. He stood before the two of them and judging from the serious expression on his face he was there to talk about the situation they had just been discussing.

"Hey guys. Listen, Ana, you think we could go to the hatch and go over things. You can take a look at what we have? You, Sayid, Locke, Sawyer, Eko, and myself can all sit down and come up with some sort of game plan. You in?" Jack asked.

"What about me? Can I join in?" Moira asked. Jack looked over at her.

"I don't think it's such a good idea." Jack said. Moira frowned.

"Why the Hell not?" Moira demanded standing up ready to do battle. She wanted to do something and picking fucking fruit was not exactly her most favorite pastime.

"Have you ever fired a weapon before?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Moira said. "I was a member of a gun club back home." Moira said. Jack nodded and then looked at Ana to see what her opinion was.

"Let her." Ana said. The three of them then headed off to the hatch.

**_When Moira came to some time late she was no longer strapped to the seat but lying down on a beach. She did a quick check of her arms and legs and after struggling for a few minutes was able to push herself into a sitting position. She noticed the makeshift bandage over her chest and after lifting it and seeing that the bleeding had stopped she sighed. She then began to cry. Mitch was dead and she felt an increasing large sense of hollowness in her heart. The image of her dead brother would be forever imprinted in her brain._**

_**"Hey. How are you feeling?" She turned in the direction of the voice and watched as the blonde haired woman came to sit beside her. She was holding a sewing kit in her hand. Before Moira had a chance to ask anything the blonde woman began to talk. **_

_**"I found a sewing kit. I need this to sew up your injuries. You have several lacerations on your body and a pretty large one on your cheek. I need to close them up before an infection starts." She said. Moira lifted her hand to her cheek and felt the felt around. She felt the gash and when she pulled her hand away her fingers were covered in blood.**_

_**"I'm a doctor." She managed to get out. The blonde woman's face relaxed with obvious relief.**_

**_"Thank God. I'm a psychologist. I only have a year of medical experience under my belt. I'm Libby by the way. What's your name?"_**

_**"Moira." She said. She then began to instruct Libby on what exactly to do to stitch up her lacerations.**_

"Why the Hell are you doing this?" Sawyer asked Moira after the meeting was adjourned. Moira looked at Sawyer with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She continued to walk to the room she was using. She walked in and then went to sit on the bed but was halted when Sawyer grabbed her arm. She was beginning to really hate when he grabbed her arm to get her attention. She stared at his hand on her upper arm and he let go.

"You shouldn't be doing this. It's dangerous and you could get hurt." He said. Moira laughed aloud.

"Are you kidding me? Wait I get it. Because I'm a woman I shouldn't be involved? Are you going to say the same to Ana? Or does the fact she was a cop preclude her from this treatment? What a fucking joke." Moira said.

"It's not because your a woman - dammit! I can voice my opinion on this. I don't want you involved in this. I don't want to see you...I don't want anything bad happening to you." He finished softly. Moira stopped her pacing and stared at him. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"I hate to disappoint you but I've already been hurt by this whole fucking experience. I've seen my brother pierced by a piece of metal. I've had my body almost cut to shreds and I've seen people I'd become close to die or come up missing. What else could possible hurt me? I can't just sit by and do nothing. This affects me too, ya know!"

"Well what happens to you affects me. I don't want anything happening to you!" Sawyer shouted. He quickly approached her and grabbed her shoulders. Before she had a chance to say anything Sawyer had bent his head and captured her lips in a bruising kiss that robbed Moira of her breath.

His tongue sought out entrance into her mouth and she was unable to stop herself from opening her lips to give him what he needed. Their tongues dueled together and when she felt she might pass out from lack of oxygen he lifted his lips and continued over her scarred cheek. She gasped at the feeling over the extra sensitive flesh of her cheek and snaked her arms around his neck and tunneled her hands into his hair. His lips made their way down her neck and his hand pulled the strap of the tank top she wore to the side so he could kiss her collarbone.

"Sawyer..." She sighed, her knees threatening to buckle to the onslaught of feelings rushing through her body.

"James." He murmured. He lifted his head to look at her and she gave him a questioning glance. "My name is James."

"Oh." Moira said and then tilted her head to reach his lips. They kissed for several more minutes before Sawyer lifted his head and placed his hands gently on her cheeks.

"Please. Don't join this so called army they are putting together. I don't want you getting hurt, sugar." He said softly. Moira started to respond when she caught of glimpse of someone standing in the doorway. Sawyer noticed her looking and turned around. Both of them looked back at a startled Kate.

"Jack needs to see you Sawyer. For your medicine." Kate said before turning and disappearing.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sawyer hung up the phone and looked around the airport. He was ready to go back to the States that was for sure. He hadn't been able to find anything on the man he was looking for and he was getting frustrated. There had to be some trail that didn't run cold after a few turns. No one can completely disappear off the face of the earth. _**

"**_Hey you know what time it is?" Sawyer looked to his left at the question that was asked of him. The guy was young. Not much younger than himself and there was something familiar about his appearance but he couldn't place it._**

"**_Uh… quarter after." He answered after looking down at this watch. The man thanked him and went off in search of whatever or whoever he was looking for._**

_**Yes he was definitely ready to go home and put this whole wasted trip behind him. One dead end too many and he was ready to start a different approach to the whole ordeal. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled letter and began to read.**_

"Shit." Sawyer muttered after he had left Moira's room and headed down the hallway to where he assumed Jack was. He wasn't exactly sure how he should feel after having Kate walk into the intimate moment he and Moira had just shared.

Sure was really interested in Moira. There was something about that woman that keep he wanted more. He wasn't exactly sure what that more was but he was certainly looking to find out. On the other hand there was a clearly a physical attraction that he had for Kate. An attraction that had started almost from the moment he had seen her.

He wasn't sure about Kate though. One moment she seemed into him and then the next minute her interest was transferred over to Jack. He wasn't one to sit back and fight for a woman. He didn't want to be fighting for her attentions with the likes of Jack and he was not going to always question whether or not she really wanted him if he had 'won' her.

He mentally kicked himself for his train of thought. Moira was what he should be focused on and he couldn't help the smirk that spread across his lips. The kiss had been...well it had been fucking hot and if Kate hadn't shown up in the doorway when he had he knew that the kiss would have gone a lot further. A lot further. He couldn't get the feel of her lips on his out of his mind and the way she had pressed her body closer to his. The little whimpers and moans she had let out.

"Shit." Sawyer muttered once again when he felt his body begin to stir with the train of his thoughts. He had to get himself under control. He was beginning to feel like a teenage boy again. Not that he blamed his body. How long had it been since he last had some tail?

"Sawyer. Ready for your pill?" Sawyer looked over in the 'living room' where Jack was sitting with Locke and Eko. He made his way of to the group and nodded his head.

"Yeah. Kate found me. How much longer with these damn pills?" Sawyer asked. He hated feeling like some sort of sick invalid.

"A few more doses and then you should be good. Just want to make sure. You were pretty septic." Jack explained fishing the pill bottle out of the bag at his feet and handing a pill to Sawyer. Jack came up with a bottle water as well and handed that to him as well.

"Right. Thanks." Sawyer said taking his pill. "So are we sure we want Moira involved in this plan?" Sawyer finally asked. They all looked at Sawyer with mixed expressions on their faces. Sawyer let the looks go though.

"Well I can't deny her the want to protect herself. She's strong, young and capable. Besides she has some knowledge of weapons." Locke said jumping into the conversation. Sawyer shrugged.

"I just don't like the idea of it." He said.

"Because she's a woman? Should I be worried you will start to question my role?" Sawyer turned around at the sound of Ana's voice. He chuckled.

"No it's not that she's a woman. Why does everyone assume I'm some sort of chauvinist pig?" Sawyer asked. Smiles were exchanged.

"So what is it then?" Jack asked.

"Concern." Sawyer said. Ana chuckled this time.

"Yeah. Right. Listen she's wants to do it. Let her. Besides we could almost say you shouldn't be involved since you're hurt." Ana said. Sawyer frowned at her.

"I'm fine. I've been worse off."

**_When he closed his eyes his mind replayed the scene of his parents' death. Senseless murders all at the hands of a crook. A no good crook who wouldn't even know he was the cause. A man that had already moved on to a different family. Had ruined countless homes and didn't even care. And he was now no better than that man. He was now the con man named Sawyer that had swindled his own parents._**

_**Sawyer opened his eyes and stared out the window of the airplane. How many years had he spent looking for this asshole? How many opportunities had he let pass by him in his quest to find the man that was responsible for the death of his parents? **_

_**His life was consumed with the need to find a man who's name may or may not be 'Sawyer' and now he could add murder to his long list of evils. Murder of an innocent man...**_

"**_Would you like something to drink, sir?" Sawyer looked over at the flight attendant._**

"**_Scotch." He said after a pause. "Make it a double would ya, sugar?" _**

"So...Moira huh?" Kate asked walking up to Sawyer's side. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous Freckles?" He asked. She frowned and rolled her eyes. "Upset you missed your chance?" He went on. Kate shook her head.

"No. I'm just...surprised. I would have never thought it." She said. It was Sawyer's turn to frown. What the hell did that mean?

"What are you getting at?" He asked shortly. Kate shrugged.

"I just figured you to be a constant flirt and never follow through." Kate replied. Was she trying to bait him? Making their failed...relationship...his fault? Would they have even gotten to relationship status?

"Well looks like you got me figured wrong then don't it?" He answered. He pushed himself up from the seated position he had in the computer room and went to walk out of the room.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I was just...surprised by the whole thing." Kate called out. Sawyer paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Well that makes two of us." He said walking out of the room. He made his way out of the hatch and ventured down to the beach. He had heard Moira say earlier she would be down there helping with something. He suddenly really wanted to be with her.

He saw her standing by the lines set up for drying clothes and his breath caught. She had changed from the tank top and jeans she wore and now stood there in a bathing suit top and cut off jean shorts. He noticed the few scars on her legs and the one of her chest was visible but were now a pale pink in shade hardly noticeable with her tanned skin. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail for the first time and he was again struck with her beauty. Her body was perfect in his opinion. Curvy and toned and not an ounce of fat visible.

"She's certainly hot man. Congrats." Sawyer frowned at Hurley when he came to stand next to him.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm not blind man. Neither are most of the people here. We can see there's something there. She's a good person though and I would hate to see her hurt." Sawyer had to smile at the big brother role Hurley had suddenly adopted towards Moira.

"Yeah she is a good person. Don't worry she's not going to get hurt." Sawyer said. And he meant it. Physically and emotionally he would do whatever he had to ensure she was never hurt again.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Moira walked out of the courthouse feeling utterly drained. She and Mitch had just spent several hours going over birth records and some available adoption records in the hopes of finding some clue as to her and Mitch's parents but had come up with nothing._**

"**_Okay so that search was unsuccessful but that doesn't mean that it's all over. There are several adoption agencies here. We just go there." Mitch said putting his around her shoulder. She smiled slightly and sighed._**

"**_Yeah but it just would have been really neat to have it show up here. A little good luck situation…finally." Moira said. Mitch laughed._**

"**_I wish the same thing but you know that searching for biological parents is not that easy." Mitch said steering them both down the sidewalk. Moira shrugged still upset by the fruitless searching._**

"**_Come one. Let's take a break for the rest of the night. Enjoy a little of what this fine country has to offer." Mitch said. Moira looked over at Mitch and had to start laughing at the way he was wagging his eyebrows and grinning mischievously._**

Moira finished helping Sun hang out some of the laundry and then decided to wander around. She had no plans on going far but she was feeling restless. Sawyer was all she could think about and she needed to think about all that had transpired between the both of them.

She definitely knew she was attracted to Sawyer. There was no denying that. But did she truly want to start…something with Sawyer. What that something was she wasn't sure. She was excited, confused and apprehensive to name a few.

She wandered through the trees and eventually came a small waterfall that feel into a deep pool area. She had visited this area before when she was getting the 'tour' of the area from Hurley. She had fallen in love with the peaceful little area and now she was more than tempted to get into the water.

She looked around the area and then feeling bold she pulled off the mid calf cut-off shorts she wore. She hated that she was suddenly so self conscious of body but she still couldn't get past all the scars. It had been difficult for her to wear just the bathing suit top and then to pull her hair back but Sun had insisted that she looked gorgeous and that she shouldn't be nervous about it. She had gotten past it then but now in just the skimpy bathing suit it was a different story with all her scars showing.

The water was heavenly and Moira laughed in appreciation. She waded around the water and then dunked her head under the water enjoying the feeling of the cooler water over her sun warmed skin. She lowered her body in the water sitting on a large rock to the side of the pool and ran her arms across the water's surface. Peaceful. It was the best way to describe the moment.

"Now that's a sight I like to see." Moira gasped and nearly fell off the rock she was sitting on. She turned quickly and glanced at Sawyer standing there above her. She hadn't even heard him approach.

"What? I didn't hear you come here." Moira said. Her nervousness came back to her tenfold and she was uncomfortable with the prospect of seeing her in this condition.

"I know. You were having too much fun enjoying yourself. Mind if I join you?" He asked. He smiled down at her and Moira had to mentally stop herself from thinking he looked much like a cat that had just caught a mouse.

"Uh…I guess so." Moira said. She turned her back to him and pretended nonchalance at the situation even though her stomach was flipping rapidly.

"I don't have a bathing suit though. Hope you don't mind." Sawyer said chuckling softly. Before Moira could get her brain to process that information and come up with some sort of response Sawyer was getting into the pool. She sighed with relief when she realized her was wearing a pair of black boxer briefs.

**_Moira looked around the area and decided she didn't want to go to the popular night club but wanted a smaller hole in the wall bar. She preferred those kinds of establishments over the crowded, noisy places the younger kids frequented. She liked to enjoy her drinking and not have to worry about someone stepping on her toes or bumping into her from behind causing her to spill it._**

_**When she had finally a place she wasted no time in getting a drink and work on forgetting the dead end she and Mitch had come across at the courthouse. She had been working on her second drink when she noticed him. Tall, rugged and very good looking, he was certainly easy on the eyes. She covertly checked him out and when she had had her eye full she chalked him up to being the worst kind of man for her – a womanizer and then went back to planning her next course of action on the parent search.**_

"**_So Miss. You're not from around her are you?" asked a heavily accented voice. Moira looked to her side at man who had moved to sit closer to her at the bar. She smiled and shook her head._**

"**_No, I'm from America." She said simply hoping that that would be the end of the conversation. Silly her for thinking that._**

"**_So you want to find out what the phrase 'down under' really means?" Moira nearly choked on the gulp she had taken of her drink. Had he really just said what she thought he had? Had he meant…? It was like a bad B movie._**

Moira watched as Sawyer waded over to be in front of her. He was still towering over her even though half his body was submerged in the water. She realized she had been holding her breath and when she inhaled she was embarrassed to realize that it was shaky. She bit her lip when he smirked.

"I'm not making you nervous am I?" He asked softly. He lifted an arm and rested his hand on her shoulder before letting it slide down her arm. She couldn't find her voice and could only shake her head. He chuckled slightly. Damn him!

"Let's hope that no one interrupts us now…" He whispered before his head lowered and he captured her lips in a searing kiss that left her light headed. Everything became a blur after that. Hands and arms moved over bodies and whispered words of what one wanted where shared. Before Moira knew what was happening her bathing suit top was off and floating on the pool's surface several feet away and Sawyer's hand had found its way between her thighs.

"God James!" She murmured. He was licking at her throat and paused to lift his head and look at her. He kissed her lips before lowering his head to capture a bared breast. Moira's hands slipped from his shoulders to the waist of his boxer briefs and when he whispered for her to take them off she pushed the wet fabric slowly from his hips.

Her bikini bottoms soon followed and Sawyer had gripped her hips urging her to circle her legs around his hips. There was a pause almost as if they were wordlessly asking the other if they wanted to continue before he positioned himself at her entrance, captured her lips and surged into her.

Moira cried at sensation of being filled completely. Sawyer uttered a curse and held still leaning his forehead against hers.

"Damn sugar you feel so good." He sighed. Moira nodded her head and then tilted her hips gaining a gasp from both parties as he sank in further. It was too much for him and he began to move. Their bodies moved fluidly together neither wanting to take it slow, both wanting to obtain the end they needed…wanted.

It seemed over too quickly but neither complained when they both climaxed almost simultaneously. They stayed joined for several long moments afterwards trying to gain their breath before he slipped from her and moved to her side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought to his chest holding her to him.

"That was definitely a rain check worth waiting for." Moira said and they both laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to Luna Serenade for all the help there. It's amazing how you think are doing a decent job with grammar and 'lo and behold you have missed lots of things. Thanks Luna and thanks to everyone else reviewing!**

Moira couldn't help but feel pity for Charlie. He was obviously suffering from some sort of delusional hallucination and she knew it couldn't be from the suspected drug use everyone else claimed. There were no tell-tale signs of usage. She had voiced her opinion about that to Jack and he had agreed.

A huge distance was put between Charlie and the group. He had moved a bit down the beach and at night Moira watched him huddled in front of his little fire and hood of his sweater pulled over his head. She wanted to go talk to him but she also knew he needed some time to sort out his thoughts and get himself back in order.

"So, Moira you seem to be in good spirits lately. What gives?" Moira looked over at Claire as she sat down next to her with baby Aaron held snuggly in her arms. She was leery of setting him down because of the recent events and Moira couldn't help but understand her anxiety. When a mother felt her child was in any sort of danger a 'momma bear' sort of approach came into play and they grew overly protective.

"What do you mean?" Moira asked trying to fake nonchalance but failing miserably when she began to smile widely. Claire laughed and bumped her shoulder against Moira's.

"You have to tell me why you are all smiles and letting off this fantastic glow." Claire said. Moira would have loved to have shared why she was in such a great mood. But for some reason the idea of letting people in on the secret that she and Sawyer were have some of the greatest sex she had every had in her life was not what she wanted to do. For now she wanted it to be exactly as it was: a secret.

"I've added more fruits and vegetables into my diet and sometimes the right amount of those two food groups can cause a nice healthy glow and improve one's mental state." Moira said sounding very much like the doctor she was. Claire frowned and stared at her for a moment before she smiled brightly and chuckled.

"Fine when you are ready to tell me that you and Sawyer are having sex come find me at my tent. Until then I will carry on like I don't know." Claire said with a smile and then pushed herself up. Moira's jaw had dropped to her lap and she could only watch speechless as Claire made her way down the beach talking softly to Aaron. How in the hell had she figured that out? Where they that obvious?

**"_You're a God damn fucking whore, more than likely just like your real mother. That's why you worthless pieces of shit are living here. She didn't want the memory of one of her nameless fucks to keep haunting her!" He screamed at Moira. She was crying loudly while he kept up his verbal tirade. It was all because she had come home late from the prom. A mere ten minutes and he was there waiting, ready to pounce on her, to accuse her of being the whore she wasn't. _**

"**_Larry –" Janet began in defense of her adopted daughter but he drew up his hand as if to slap her across her mouth._**

"_**Shut your God damn mouth woman. This is all your fault. You allow her to act like the heathen that she is. It's no wonder she's like this. You aren't any better. You're lucky I married your sorry ass. Make yourself useful and get another fucking beer." **_

_**  
Moira watched as her mother ran off into the kitchen in tears, powerless to stand up to a man who had spent years verbally and physically abusing her until she had no ability to voice her opinions. She had become exactly what he wanted. A scared, cowering woman who did exactly what he wanted. **_

_**Moira had vowed long before she would never be like her mother. She would never let a man control her. She could only fist her hands, digging her finger nails into her palms and cement that promise with the blood she bleed from her palms.**_

Moira arched her back as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm roll through her. She braced her hands on Sawyer's chest and moved her hips faster. She felt his steely grip on her hips helping her along when she began to slow down. His own gasps and moans signaled he was close as well.

She peaked, enjoying the feeling of euphoria that overcame her. She managed to look down at Sawyer's face as he came and she smiled at the intense look he had. His eyes were shut and mouth was open. He snapped his mouth shut and ground his teeth then exhaled a curse before opening his eyes to stare into her pale green ones.

"Jesus girl. You're gonna kill me." He said smiling. He ran his hands up her sides before snaking them around her back and pulling her body down over his. She sighed and enjoyed the post coital moment. She hadn't figured him to enjoy anything like that. She had been surprised when he had begun initiating it.

"So you want to stop meeting up with you then for these little…interludes?" Moira asked lifting her head and putting her hands underneath them. Sawyer opened his eyes and stared down at her.

"Hell no. Any man would gladly die this way." Sawyer said laughing. Moira smiled brightly. She moaned her disagreement when she felt him slide out of her but that quickly changed to laughter when he quickly flipped her over and pressed his body over hers. The soft moss of the ground offered a comfortable bed for them. Moira didn't even want to think about what could be in the moss. Right now she was enjoying her time with Sawyer.

"James…Claire knows." Moira said softly not wanting to look him in the eye but instead looking at his shoulder and tracing the scar there. When he didn't immediately say anything she felt herself tense.

"So?" He finally responded and Moira quickly looked at him. He was smiling down at her and lifted a hand to brush a piece of hair behind her ear. Moira couldn't help but feel her stomach flutter. She dared not read too much into though.

"You don't care if people know?" Moira asked. Sawyer shook his head.

"Why would I care if people knew I was having hot sex in the middle of the jungle, with a beautiful but insatiable woman?" He asked smirking at her. He winked and then rose to his knees when Moira made to start tickling him. She had found that the rugged tough guy was ticklish and used that against him whenever she felt the need.

"You're such an ass!" She cried trying to sit up but he held her down firmly with a hand on her chest. He then began to give her a taste of her own medicine. Moira began to cry out for mercy, which he was naturally not going to give her. He was laughing at her helpless attempts to free herself from under his hands.

"I'm an ass, huh?" Moira bucked her hips, trying to get out from underneath Sawyer. She gasped when she noticed his teasing smile falter.

"Damn woman!" He hissed. He quickly pinned her arms above her and claimed her mouth in a savage kiss. She moaned, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth, mimicking the movements his body was suddenly very ready to do to her.

He slid his hands down her sides before grabbing her hips and lifting her body to his. He was still on his knees in front of her. She watched breathlessly as he reached between her legs to flick his fingers across her more than ready core. He smirked when he felt the slickness, evidence she was just as turned on.

"I can't seem to get enough of you either." He whispered before he harshly thrust himself deep into her causing her to cry out in pleasure.


End file.
